dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"The Gathering of the Warriors" Anime:"The Androids Appear |Race=Saiyan/Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 766 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) |Status= Alive |Address= WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance= Z-Fighters Time Patrol Capsule Corp |Occupation= Martial Arts teacher |Affiliations= Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) King Vegeta (Paternal Grandfather) Mrs Brief (Maternal Grandmother) Doctor Brief (Maternal Grandfather) Future Trunks (Alternate Timeline counterpart/Fusee) New Future Trunks (alternate timeline counterpart) Bulla (Sister) Mai (Wife) Temple (Son) Thong (Daughter) Piccolo (Mentor) Whis (Mentor) Ace (mentor) }}Trunks is the Saiyan/Human hybrid son of Bulma, and Vegeta. He also becomes the father of Temple, and Thong (Resurrection, and Exodus only), and eventual husband of Mai. Appearance During Trunks' first appearance; he wears the gi he usually wears, but after Chronoa took the Temporal Energy that was attached to his body as a result of Future Trunks' first Time Travel event - his body morphed into a similar appearance to Future Trunks during the History of Trunks Special, however, Whis gave him Vegeta's Whis Armour. Transformations Super Saiyan ‎Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He was capable of transforming before his first appearance onscreen during his training with his father, Vegeta. And following a rigorous training regime he was able to obtain "Super Saiyan 2nd Grade", "Super Saiyan 3rd Grade", and "Super Saiyan Full Power" however he never uses them and prefers Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 After rigorous training and further mental training from Whis; He is able to ascend to a Super Saiyan 2, and is easily stronger than Gohan his ultimate form during the Fusion Saga. He was able to go to toe-to-toe with a Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, before transforming into Super Saiyan 3 to end it, and support Goku. Super Saiyan 3 Through rigorous physical and mental training from Whis; he is was able to further his transformation, and was completely unparalleled; had he been on earth when Pilaf made his wish, Pilaf would have been as strong as Trunks. However, his training in space was cut short by the presence of Emperor Pilaf. Super Saiyan 4 After the Baby Saga; Trunks continues his training with Whis, but this time with Goten, and Majuub. During this time they ascend to Super Saiyan 4, and Majuub manages to reach a new level of power. Their new power is just shy of Super Saiyan 4 Goku's power, and are capable of outflying Vegeta. Vegetunks Vegetunks is the result of Vegeta/Trunks using connection with Trunks/Vegeta. His absorption was an act out of desperation when Vegeta connected his ki to Super Saiyan 6 Trunks. Vegetunks wears the traditional connected form outfit. His hair stands firmly upwards like Vegeta's hair and has one fringe. His hair colour is lavender, while his eyes are jet-black. Fusions Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Trunks and Goten perform the Fusion Dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths, as he attains several different forms including Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Paradox Trunks Paradox Trunks is the fusion created when Trunks and Future Trunks perform a Merging Technique. Their power is much stronger than Gotenks, and can even transform into Super Saiyan 4. Category:Canon Characters